


How to survive in the Nightlife

by RadioStatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, F/M, Force fed blood, Happy Ending, M/M, NO rape, Sterek end game, The major character death is not a true death, Will add more tags in the future, but non-con feelings of not wanting to be turned, just when Stiles dies and then comes back as a Vampire, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioStatic/pseuds/RadioStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After denying the bite that’s been offered twice, once by Peter, once by Deucalion, surviving the Alpha pack and some witches who were committing the murders of virgins as sacrifices to raise some demon/pagan god, and then Peter again, who would of thought that out of all things to kill him, it’d be a vampire?<br/>Well, not kill per-say, but he's definitely not human anymore.<br/>To say Stiles is pissed is understatement of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had floating around for a while, thought this little intro would be a nice start before I get to work on the story. Gotta plot some things out, wouldn't mind feedback on what you'd like to see. Despite what this idea of vampires is, which vampire from which universe would you like to have been the one to turn Stiles?  
> Hope this gets good feedback, as usual your interest is important and will determine if I scrap the idea completely or work on it.

___________________________________________  
INTRODUCTION

_Forget everything you think you know about Vampires, especially all the media shit like Twilight, most of it isn’t real. Oh god, especially almost all of the myths. If you’re reading this and need the dirty info on how to kill a vampire, I can tell you how. If you’re lucky enough to incapacitate it, rip off it’s head, burn the body to ashes and for good measure, throw the ashes in the ocean, and pray to whatever God you serve that the fucker doesn’t come back from the grave somehow.  
Yeah, things come back from the dead and I don’t even mean Zombies._

_I know a werewolf that came back, anyways, it’s a long story and you need to know about vamps._

_**O1.** The sun doesn’t burn em, nor do they freak’n sparkle. If anything it DOES make them feel a little weaker and they need to drink more blood to heal from the sun damage. If exposed for a long enough period they can be as weak as a human. If they are forced weeks or months in the sun, they will become ravenous and kill just about anything to feed._

_**O2.** Throw away the crucifixes, holy water, garlic and stakes. Nothing religious has any effect, I happen to enjoy garlic bread with spaghetti and Stakes are literally a pain in the heart, they hurt and if done in the right spot of the heart. Let’s just say you can incapacitate the vampire, it will be paralyzed and display dead like qualities. Well, deader than you know…being undead. _

_**O3.** Blood, they do need it to survive and repair any damage done to their body. Human blood works the best, can survive off of other species blood like animals or other supernatural creatures. Depending on the vamp, they could develop a preference._

_**O4.** Fangs, yes they are real and yes vampires got em._

_**O5.** Mind control/psychic powers. Having extra abilities is something some media gets right, but different powers are like being able to sing, whistle or dance. Not everyone can carry a tune or dance to save their life. Some vampires can fly, read minds, have telepathy, compel/glamor humans (basically mind control) and so on. _

_I guess I’ll come back to this section if I need to add anything else._

_Oh yeah! The most important, shit, my bad._

_**O6.** Turning into an undead creature of the night. One thing most get right is the exchange of blood before a human dies. The human needs to be almost drained, given vampire blood or in some cases force fed and then killed. They come back as a freak’n vampire._

_You’re probably wondering how I know all this._  
 _Let’s just say, I’ve gotten close and personal and have some insider information._  
\-------

Stile hits the save button on the latest entry in to the bestiary he’s been working on for a year now. A sigh escapes his lips and he thumps his head down on the desk, shifting his laptop out of the way. After denying the bite that’s been offered twice, once by Peter, once by Deucalion, surviving the Alpha pack and some witches who were committing the murders of virgins as sacrifices to raise some demon/pagan god, and then Peter again, who would of thought that out of all things to kill him, it’d be a vampire? But to grasp the full understanding, Stiles thinks he’s should start at the beginning....


	2. Feel it in my bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek pays Stiles a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is up to season 3 episode 3 compliant.  
> Which is why some details are right in my story compared to what was revealed in episode 4.  
> On another note, thank you so much for the kudos and comments!! They made me focus on getting this first chapter out before the other stories.  
> Chapter title is taken from the song "Feel it in my bones" by Tiësto  
> Definitely recommend giving it a listen - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qu5wphJo78E  
> Also, unbeta'd like all my stories, so forgive me for any errors. I usually catch them during my second read through naturally after I've posted it. lol  
> 
> 
>   
>  [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/nightlife.jpg.html)

**_Two weeks ago_ **

It was another dull day at school, Stiles was a junior now, seventeen and still somehow a virgin despite the craziness with the sacrifices. Despite his vocal outbursts of needing to lose his virginity when it came to offers, he always turned them down. Hell, Lydia Martin.

THEE Lydia Martin had offered and Stiles had said no.

Sure, his life had been at risk and it would have been more secured if he had just went through with at least the first, second or even fifth offer he was given by his friends. Not to sound like a hopeless romantic but he didn’t want his first time to be just some pity fuck. He wanted it to mean something, wanted the person to want him not just feel like it was their civic duty to get rid of something.

Maybe the person he had been waiting for hadn’t offered, it didn’t really matter because THAT was never happening. Stiles exhales in self-worth estimation and slight burning misery that felt like it was slowly escalading. He was just so tired.  
Besides the witches that had been sacrificing virgins, they had dealt with the Alpha pack. Apparently they had first wanted Derek to join their pack. Their plan had been to eliminate his pack by the most painful means necessary so that they were Derek’s only option. That plan had changed when they saw Stiles and caught his scent, when he had opened his big mouth and showed off with false bravado. It had intrigued the leader, Deucalion. 

So much so that he made Stiles an offer very creepy and similar to Peter’s; For Stiles to join them because he would make a fantastic wolf. Stiles had laughed and bluntly told them, “Thanks, that means a lot to me, but no thanks. You’re not my first offer but I’m gonna have to go with no.” Derek had growled in the background.

See, it wasn’t so much the offer that made him say no; it was the fact that he had to get the bite and then kill Derek to steal the Alpha power.  
That was definitely something he couldn’t do nor ever bear the thought of doing. 

They had been at a stalemate for the longest but it seemed like Deucalion had tried everything he could but couldn’t sway anyone, not even Scott who had one time hated Derek. They had left, just like that, off to recruit elsewhere.  
That made Stiles mad, after all that time, so many innocents dead, Erica, dead. Cora and Boyd had almost killed children; his father had even been caught in the crossfire, though he was safe, he was just in the know now about all things supernatural.  
Then to make matters worse, Peter had backstabbed them all and had tried to kill Derek to take the Alpha power back. He had nearly succeeded, would of if Stiles hadn’t done what he needed to do.

Stiles had killed Peter, took one of the hales out, one of Derek’s last relatives and Stiles hated himself so much for it. Stiles had stabbed him with a combat knife he had been carrying, when Peter was distracted enough, Stiles threw a concoction he had made, a mixture of water, wolfsbane and Mountain ash. It seemed to burn like acid. When Peter had been completely distracted, Stiles jumped on him as if he were a wolf, pounced on his prey and slashed his throat.  
Blood had coated the whole front of Stiles’ shirt and some of it was on his face as well. 

Stiles glanced over at a distraught looking Derek; Stiles glanced down at what he had done and then promptly threw up whatever he had eaten earlier. Shock had hit his system; he vaguely remembers the rest of that night. He just remembers muttering over and over again softly. “I had to, he was going to kill you, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He thinks he asked for forgiveness, he hopes he did.

After that ordeal, Stiles had avoided Derek like the plague for a month and it seemed like Derek did the same, it had been easy.

Then his father came home with news of a strange death happening, weird bite marks on the body and that Derek would be coming with answers and some questions of his own.  
That had been a couple of days ago but Derek had never showed up. Stiles didn’t fault him, if anything Derek probably just went to Lydia for information and research. Stiles didn’t blame him, the young boy felt extremely useless nowadays. They didn’t actually need him so missing the pack meetings was easy and no one ever brought it up except Scott. 

But even then that stopped because Scott had a new focus, Cora.

It was like Allison all over again except she wasn’t trying to kill him. Well, except for that full moon crap a few months ago. Besides that Cora has yet to try and kill him.  
Apparently Derek gave Scott’s permission to court his younger sister. Stiles had started to wonder if he had awoken in an alternate timeline or something when Scott had told him. But whatever, Stiles was a good bro and supported Scott to the best of his abilities, it’s just that between Isaac and now Cora, Stiles was pretty lonely again. 

Except Lydia, bless that strawberry blonde’s heart, she’s the only one that really bothers to make time for him anymore. It’s a shame that ship has sailed and he looks at her with more admiration and brotherly affection than anything.  
A loud tapping is enough to make Stiles’ thoughts flee and has him flailing around in panic. His heart is thudding rapidly, is it an attack?! 

He doesn’t have long to ponder because the window is opening and Derek hale is crawling in his window. God is he a sight for sore eyes. Stiles wants to smile at the sourwolf but he can’t bring himself to do it, his face probably resembles more of a grimace. He still feels an overwhelming amount of guilt for taking Peter’s life, even if Peter was going to kill Derek. It’s actually only that last fact that makes Stiles not regret it at all. 

“Stop it, Stiles, you need to stop.” Stiles glances at Derek and sees his face, how open he is with his concern. Like Stiles is the one that had been stabbed and murdered or something. It’s funny, to compare the Derek from a year and a half ago to this one in front of him. How everything he’s been through has changed him and made him into a better person.

Into someone that trusts other people instead of just relying on himself and pushing everyone away. “I wish it were that easy Derek, but it’s really not.”

“Why did you stop going to the pack meetings? Why do you avoid me?” Derek asks as he makes himself comfortable at the computer chair.  
“It doesn’t really matter, I get that you hate be and especially after what I did to—“

“I don’t hate you Stiles, I don’t know who made you think that but I never hated you. You were annoying at times but everything you’ve done, everything you’ve given up for m—for the pack. You know it means a lot, right?”

“You know, you talk a lot, like a lot more than before.”

“And you don’t talk enough. Someone has to make up for the other’s silence, isn’t that what you used to do?”  
Stiles’ jaw snaps shut and his jaw clenches. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he’d say they swap personalities or something. “Why are you here Derek?” He wants to change the subject, he doesn’t like it that the attention had focused on him and the bitter person he’s slowly becoming.

Can you blame him? He’s tired of being pushed to the side, being ignored or always being the last choice. HE wants to come first in someone’s life for once. He sees Derek shift in his chair and then hears that deep voice vibrate through his very being. God, he missed Derek. 

“I’m sure your father has told you about strange marks on a person. Now, it’s going to sound crazy, but I’m pretty sure a Vampire has invaded Beacon hills.”

Well, he didn’t miss that. There it was, the real reason Derek was here. Derek didn’t give a shit about his well being. He wanted to be angry but he was just more resign than anything. Wait.

“You said vampire? Wait, Vampires are real? Are we talking sparkling fairy vampires or interview with a vampire, vampires?” Derek shrugs, the clear look of ‘I don’t know’ stamped on his face.  
“That’s why you’re here, you want me to find out what I can about vamps. Alright, I’ll get to it after I have a cup of coffee. You want some? My dad is going to be gone for the rest of the day and night thanks to the body.”

\----

Three hours later, surprisingly, Derek is still there. He’s been keeping Stiles more company than Scott has in the past two weeks. It’s throwing Stiles for a loop, but he likes it. Even if Derek is just there to use Stiles for his researching skills, which finally makes him ask the question he’s been wanting to since Derek came to him for help.

“Why didn’t you just ask Lydia to research for you? I’d never admit it to her face, but she’s smarter than me, I mean, my IQ is only a nice 164. I mean, she’s better at it than me and…”  
“Do you want me to ask her instead of you?”

“Don’t answer a question with another question, that’s just rude and I asked you first.” Stiles points out and points his pen at Derek then promptly shoves the cap side back into his mouth so he can stop talking.  
“I don’t care if her IQ is higher than yours on paper, if I need answers for something or something researched, you are always going to be my first choice. But if you don’t want to be, then next time I’ll visit Lydia.” Derek shrugs and goes for nonchalance. Stiles almost believes it if it weren’t for his fluentness in Dereknese. 

“awww, thanks buddy, I like spending quality time with you catching whatevers on your land too. Just so you know.. I- I did miss you and I wanted to go to the meetings but I didn’t think you’d want to see me after what I did.”  
Derek slams his book shut and moves In closer towards Stiles. The young male feels his heart race, he gets out of his chair as quick as possible. Shit! Why did he bring it up? He knew he shouldn’t have, it was stupid of him and now Derek is gonna maim or kill him for his stupid mouth and the stupid words that come out. He starts babbling, saying he’s sorry as he’s back up against a wall. It reminds him of the time when he was harboring Derek in his room while his father was on a manhunt for him. Derek encloses him in the space, there’s no escape. 

“Stiles, you saved my life; probably for the 10th time or so, I kind of lost count. You did what you had to do and if you hadn’t, Isaac and Cora would be orphans with no place to go. Peter would of taken over and probably killed everyone just because he could. He wasn’t my uncle, he had stopped being my uncle ever since the fire happened.” Derek inhales and exhales, breathing in Stiles’ scent probably. Derek steps back and moves away, going towards the window.  
“Next meeting is tomorrow, I better see you there.” Derek says with authority and then promptly jumps from Stiles’ window sill. 

Stiles is almost at a loss, but he’s also glad, really glad that Derek doesn’t hate him or blame him for killing Peter. The teenager glances around all the piles of paper around and thinks it was as bad as his research binge when Scott was first turned. Stiles has a long night ahead of him. He might not even sleep actually, between the coffee and Adderall, he has a really long night ahead of him.

He cracks his knuckles and sets out to work out on all the lore and see what’s the most common, most stupid and wonder if any of it is true.


	3. Watching from afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles day does not go as planned and he meets a new face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monroe in here is David Anders in the picture.  
> Sorry for lack of Sterek moments in this chapter, had to introduce one of the ocs.  
> Don't worry, their relationship is strictly friendship, it's the other one that likes Stiles and wants to hurt him at the same time.  
> Also, definitely leave kudos or comments if you like the story. It lets me know! Writers crave such things to make sure people like their writing.  
> I just find it weird when I have more subscribers than kudos. lol  
> Forgive me for any errors. Unbeta'd as always.  
> I'm checking through the chapter right now for errors and fixing them.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/nightlife.jpg.html)  
>   
> 

Pack meetings were always Thursday, most random day if you asked Stiles but he understood it. Lacrosse practice was Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Track and field was on the same days when Lacrosse wasn’t in season. Tuesdays was when they had study sessions at Derek’s loft or Lydia’s since her parents were always gone. Whether they were just always gone on Tuesdays or just never there in general was a sore question to ask Lydia. They only needed to ask her that question once and dubbed it untouchable afterwards.

Friday, Saturday and Sunday were used as a means to just relax, hang out or have date nights. Of course that’s when there wasn’t murders happening to them having to protect the citizens of the town. This meant the weekends were filled with boredom for Stiles or shopping trips with Lydia. He had actual form fitting clothes thanks to her constant nagging. He’d had given in one day and could find himself never being able to say no after that one moment of weakness. 

Nowadays school was just that, school. Sometimes he ate lunch with the pack, other times with just Scott and Cora, but it was just as bad as it had been with Allison. Third wheel Stiles, yup, that’s totally going to be his new nickname. To say it was frustrating would just be the tip of the ice berg. But it was okay, he was going to have a normal boring day and then bring all his research to Derek’s. It was going to be easy, right?

***  
Worse train a thought ever.  
Why did Stiles always do these things to himself?

School had passed by normal enough without any problems, he actually sat with the pack, talked enough to seem like nothing was any different, like he didn’t have overwhelming feelings of loneliness. Then again, since his mother had died, he always felt lonely. Hell, he’d feel lonely with Scott IN the room. Lunch was fine but when it came to having Adrian Harris for AP Chemistry, the shit hit the fan.

He had only been five seconds late all because he had closed his locker on his shirt somehow and panicked. He tried to just pull it out but realized that was going nowhere and finally had entered his locker combo awkwardly and then once he was free, he shoved his chem book in his bag, slammed his locker and ran.

Clearly not fast enough.  
“Ah, Mr. Stilinski, how nice of you to finally join us.” 

“Dude, it’s been like five seconds, calm your tits.” Word vomit vs. Stiles, a long and epic battle of mighty proportions. I.e., Foot meet mouth.  
Constantly, how was this his life? He heard people laughing, saw Harris getting angrier. 

“Yeah, yeah, Detention right?” Stiles huffs out angrily as he finds his assigned seat. 

“How about a weeks’ worth of detention starting today? I think I’ll have you organize all the hazardous chemicals. Hope you don’t break anything on your face.” He sneered and then proceeded to start his class.  
Lydia shot him a look, eyebrows raised, Isaac tapped him on the shoulder and spoke lowly. “Want me to tell Derek you’ll be late?”

Stiles nodded and then took notes on the current chapter they were reading. As a pack and thanks to the past baddies they had to deal with, they all had gotten closer. They all overcame their dislike or misconceptions of each other and often came together in times of distress. Stiles would like to think of the pack as friendlier than just knowing them in passing. But he could be wrong; he was probably the only one that felt this way. 

Stiles didn’t have sixth period so his detention got started earlier but was longer. Yeah, Harris was that cruel. In the end, he managed to sort all the chemicals due to their families on the periodic table and then according to level of danger. He didn’t know if that’s how Harris wanted it and It didn’t matter in the end. He was finally able to go after thirty minutes of school being out. He wouldn’t be that late after all.

At least that’s what Stiles thought before he was hit out of nowhere. His jeep slid from the impact off of the road and tumbled downwards, he could vaguely hear a car speeding away. Great, a hit and run, just what Stiles needed. 

The Jeep finally stopped rolling and all Stiles felt was pain radiating throughout his very being. Stiles thinks his leg or arm, maybe both are broken. That’s going to make getting to the hospital extremely difficult. Stiles feels something wet trickle down his face, because of course he smacked his head on the side of the jeep as it was rolling around. Pain, it’s everywhere and it’s enough to make him black out and lose consciousness. 

***

Stiles wakes up to a room filled with white. 

Is Stiles dead, did he die? Fuck, whose going to take care of his father?  
No, that’s a beeping sound, he tries to move his arm and feels the pull of an IV lodged into his vein.  
Hospital, Stiles can’t remember for the life of him how he got there, maybe someone found him? He exhales in a soft mumur of pain, but it isn’t bad as before. Actually, he doesn’t feel much of anything. Stiles glances down and sees no casts or any damage that would dictate that he’s been in an accident. That’s weird, that’s totally weird, right?

What the—

“Ah, You’re awake, good, I was hoping you’d wake up soon. You seem to have an angel on your side, no broken bones, barely any damage at all.” A fit blond man enters the room, he stands at about six feet if Stiles had to guess. The guy has got an English accent and it suits him, makes him all the more flawless. Wow, he’s got nice eyes too, not that Stiles really cares. But Stiles has eyes and can appreciate attractiveness when he sees it even if it doesn’t make him feel anything. Nothing like what Derek makes him feel. 

“I could of sworn I broke something as my Jeep was going down.”  
“No, you’re a clean bill of health. You can actually go home now, your jeep is however totaled though I’m afraid.”  
Stiles glances at the man again, sees the chart in his hands, takes in little details like his father always told him to. There was something different, something off about the man with the gentle smile. Stiles can’t place it though.  
“You’re new here, aren’t you?” The man looks surprised. 

“Yes, started two months ago, I’ve seen you here in passing though, you’re Melissa McCall’s son’s friend.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement. The man has seen Stiles on multiple occasions to know about his link to Ms. McCall and Scott… Yet Stiles doesn’t ever remember seeing this man before. Hell, he’d remember seeing this guy. 

“You’re not a creepy stalker that creeps in the background on people are you? I already have one of those in my life, I don’t need another.”  
The man just laughs, “I like you, you’re funny, Oh, how rude of me, I poke and prod you to make sure you’re healthy and you don’t even know my name.” He gets closer and then extends his hand to Stiles, his other has the clipboard folded and tucked against his chest.

Stiles takes his hand and notes that it’s a little cooler than he’s used to. “I’m Matthew Monroe.” Stiles nods and speaks himself, “Despite whatever first name you saw in my wallet, just call me Stiles.” Dr. Monroe nods and lets go of his hand. “Well Stiles, it was interesting talking to you, hopefully I run into you again. Well, uh, not here, I wouldn’t like to see you get hurt again or anything. But elsewhere like in town or something.” Dr. Monroe babbles nervously, it reminds Stiles of himself and he grins sheepishly and nods. “Sure thing.” He waves goodbye awkwardly and then a nurse is taking out the I.V. and making him sign papers.

The nurse told him that since he wasn’t in bad shape that they didn’t call his father. “I heard about your car though, would you like us to call you a taxi?” 

Stiles shakes his head, “No, that’s fine, I can call someone.” Stiles pats himself down but is phoneless. “Did you recover any of my personal effects?”

The nurse frowns and gives him a bag. “This is all that was brought in with you.” It’s his house keys and wallet but no phone. Dammit, there goes more money to be thrown at another lost phone. He mutters a thanks and awkwardly goes outside. He should of used the taxi. 

“Need a ride?” A voice sounds behind him, its Dr. Monroe.  
“Yeah actually, I shouldn’t accept rides from strangers though.” Stiles smiles with friendliness.  
“You’re the sheriff’s son, if anyone did anything to you, they’d have to be stupid as all hell.” Was it a weird coincidence that suddenly the good doctor was off work too? Fuck yes.  
“You’re off?”

“Oh hell no, I wish, working a split shift today. Short on staff today, I get a three hour break and then I’m back all night until like 5am.”  
“You must keep weird hours, that sucks, Scott tells me all the time about how late his mom has to work.” Dr. Monroe leads them to a nice shiny BMW that’s as black as Derek’s Camaro, he notices the windows are tinted extremely dark. “Do you have a medical condition? Wouldn’t want you to get stopped for your windows.”

Dr. Monroe raises an eyebrow in Stiles direction and nods, unlocking the car and getting in. Stiles sits down in the passenger seat. “I do, long durations in the sun makes me feel like shit. Mother’s fault really, mine isn’t so bad where I have to cover up all the time.” Stiles has heard of such a disease, it sucks as all hell. 

“So Stiles, do you know what happened? Did you see who hit you?” Matthew asked gently, there’s some classical music playing gently in the background. Stiles sits up in his seat as they drive away from the hospital. “No, it was out of nowhere, hit and run. They probably freaked when my jeep went off the road. Did someone recover it?”

“I heard that they towed it, despite us not calling your father, he’s probably heard by now.”

Stiles nods, he expects as much. He rattles off his address and how to get there, Matthew drives and listens to stiles ramble like he’s never rambled in a long time. It’s fun and comfortable, the best thing is that Matthew talks back and they share interests.  
“If you uh, don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” Stiles asks curiously because clearly he may have an age type. He knows it’d never go anywhere with Matthew and he doesn’t know how he feels about that. Hell, he definitely enjoys the company and wouldn’t mind hanging out with the doctor again. Stiles thinks this would be a good platonic friend to have.

“How old do I look?” The doctor fires back with a smarmy grin. Stiles laughs and replies back, “Late twenties, early thirties.” The man only nods, neither confirming nor denying.  
“You’re still in high school, correct? Seventeen if I had to guess.”

“Pretty good guess, but you cheated, you saw my ID.”

“Indeed I did, you’re a cleaver one Stiles, don’t ever let anyone tell you any different.” Psh, as if Stiles had the choice in the matter. It’s the biggest thing that got him noticed and targeted. His cleverness would end up being the death of him one day probably. One day someone wasn’t going to ask if he wanted to join their side or team or race, they were probably going to just make him. Hell, Stiles is really surprised that Peter and Deucalion didn’t just force the bite on him.

They pull up to Stiles’ house and as if things weren’t weird or awkward enough, Derek’s Toyota is parked across the way, the cruiser is in the drive way. His father, Derek and Scott are waiting outside on the stairs for him. They all don’t look too happy. Stiles glances at the doctor, smiles and thanks him for the ride. Matthew says you’re welcome and then Stiles is out walking towards his doom.

He’s prepared to meet his maker, he thinks.

Though the unhappy gazes that meet his eyes are the absolute worse, especially when his father says in a very disapproving voice, “Who in the hell was that and why did I get a call about you being in a car accident?”

Yeah…that’s going to be a hard one to explain.


	4. I'm dreamless, my soul is yours to take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles get a visit from a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is taken from song "Sleepless" by Savvy. I recommend listening to it, it's very haunting.  
> Special thanks to people who left comments/reviews; much love to Marlislash, Pack_Alpha, ijustreadthefics, icecoldflame, LuciLucifer, zombiekitten, and JesseSalazar  
> You guys are the best and are driving me to write as fast as I am!  
> Also love for everyone that's left kudos so far!
> 
>   
>  [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/nightlife.jpg.html)   
> 

Derek is sniffing not so subtly once Dr. Monroe drives away, Scott is doing the same. But it’s Scott that states what the other doesn’t. “You smell weird.”  
“Well considering I was in the hospital, that’s probably what it is.” They both look like they want to argue but his father puts a stop to their talking. He gestures for them to all go inside, They take a seat in the dining room, Derek standing and leaning against the wall.

“Stiles, it’s a damn miracle that you’re not seriously injured. I saw your jeep and I thought the worse, but Melissa called me and said that when she went to visit you, there wasn’t a scratch. How is that possible? Did you turn into a werewolf without telling me?” The last sentence sounds really angry. Stiles can’t fault him, after all the lies he’s told his father in what he thought was an effort to protect him.

It makes it hard for his father to take his words with any grain of truth, which is why he turns his glare on Derek. Derek looks like a deer in headlights for a moment before he recovers and paces to the other side. “No, I didn’t turn him and he still smells human. There’s something weird, different about his scent but he’s not supernatural…well besides the whole spark thing.” Derek waves his hand in a whatever fashion. Scott looks like a confused puppy, like he really just wants to sniff Stiles again to get the scent of whatever.

“It’s probably the doctor you’re smelling, he did have to touch me to take my vitals and all that.”  
“Yeah, care to explain that? Why was some stranger giving you a ride?” The sheriff bites out.  
Stiles exhales and speaks with resignation, “Another phone bites the dust, I couldn’t call anyone to pick me up. He offered a ride.” Stiles shrugs as if his life isn’t worth worrying over. “It’s not like anything was going to happen, there were witnesses and he knows I’m your son.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that. I’m going to run a full background check on him.” His father says gruffly and then pulls Stiles into a hug. “Drive more carefully, regardless of it not being your fault. For now, Derek has volunteered to drive you to and from school. I have to get back to work, another body has been found with their throat slashed. We don’t know if it’s the same thing as before or just someone getting mugged and murdered.” Stiles’ father ruffles Stiles’ grown out hair and then leaves him alone with the two werewolves.

As soon as he hears the door close, Derek is up and pacing back and forth. Scott is still inhaling the air. “You know, I recognize the scent, I just never had the face to put it together.” Derek stops pacing and Stiles glances at him in his own confusion.  
“My mom is always working the night shift lately because they’re always short staffed, she smells like the guy that gave you a ride occasionally.” 

Stiles nods and smiles, “Makes sense since he’s working a split shift. Most people don’t have flexibility in their schedule or just don’t want to work the hours him and ms. McCall does.”  
Derek glances towards Stiles and growls out a familiar phrase. “I don’t like it and I don’t trust him.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at the exclamation. “Derek, you don’t trust anyone, why should this be any different.” The teenager gets away from his seat and moves to go upstairs.  
“You know that’s not true, I… I trust you, the both of you anyways.” Derek says it like it wasn’t a proclamation of actually emoting again and having feelings. It’s still weird for Stiles to witness but he knows a man that’s trying when he sees it. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, it’s not like I asked to be in a car accident.” 

Shit, he shouldn’t have brought the attention back to him. 

“Yeah, about that, Stiles how are you unharmed!? I saw the Jeep and all the blood. Something isn’t adding up.” Scott grabs Stiles’ wrist and feels it, almost like he’s checking for a pulse despite him being able to hear Stiles’ heartbeat.  
“What the heck?” Stiles says softly, Scott lets him go and looks ashamed at where his thoughts were going. “I thought maybe you did die and were a ghost or something.”

Derek quirks an ‘Aren’t you a complete idiot’ look at Scott and then glances towards Stiles with an expression that is beginning to be more familiar but Stiles doesn’t know what it is.  
Scott glances at his phone and curses, “Well, glad to see you still alive Stiles, I got to go, got a date!” and then Scott is gone, leaving him alone with Derek. Dirty betrayer, he was gonna wring Scott’s neck first chance he got. Stiles wasn’t the only one that looked put off by suddenly being alone, it was turning a little too awkward for Stiles’ taste.

But then Derek seemed to change his mind on something and determination filled his features. “Stiles, the way your car was ran off the road and all the blood, Scott wasn’t kidding. You should of either been seriously injured or possibly dead. Bones should have been broken, but the fact that there’s nothing.. you have to admit, it’s weird and suspicious.” 

“Would you rather me be dead then?” Stiles is frustrated, can’t he just accept the miracle or whatever for what it was without questioning it left and right. “Would you rather me be all broken?” Stiles can’t even look at Derek for the thoughts coursing through his head. He startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

Their eyes meet and Derek looks crushed, “Is that what you think of me? You think so little of me? That’s not what I’m saying, you’re putting words in my mouth. Stiles, the last thing I want for you to be is hurt or --- “ Derek can’t even finish the sentence and Stiles knows why, feels for him.

Stiles only lost his mother and then the loss of Erica was astounding. Derek lost almost everyone except Cora who spent more time with Scott than everyone. Derek ended up losing Laura and even Peter too. He feels the guilt hit him once more for taking one of Derek’s last family members from him. Stiles places his hand on Derek’s shoulder and end up giving him a warm and solid hug despite something screaming at him that Derek could kill him for such intimacy.  
Nothing like that happens though, Stiles ends up getting enveloped in Derek’s arms, holding him there and keeping him steady, anchored and overall… the state of belonging fills him up.

“Of course not Sourwolf, I just… I’m just frustrated and confused at the situation. Sorry I snapped and took it out on you. I think highly of you, you’re always saving my butt when I’m not saving yours.” He exhales with a shaken feeling overwhelming him. He just feels tired and exhausted above all else.

“I’m going to take a nap.” Stiles states randomly as he reluctantly lets Derek go. The older man nods and makes his way towards the door. Stiles is at the edge of the stair case before he can’t fight back the words. “Why don’t you stay? I mean, I have a feeling you or one of the wolves are going to watch the house anyways while my dad’s at work.”

Derek looks surprised at the suggestion. 

Stiles feels himself blush scarlet at the implication, “Not like that! I wasn’t saying you should like stay in bed with me or anything, I mean unless you wanted to! I mean, I know you wouldn’t want to, you can use my computer! That’s what I meant… okay I’m just going to go die of mortification now.”

Stiles squeaks out the ending and runs up stairs and away from how stupid he’s being. He can’t even begin to believe that he said such a thing! What the hell was he thinking?! Stiles undresses, throwing his shoes off into the corner and then his shirt, and lastly followed by his jeans. Assuming that Derek had left after that horrible word vomit moment, he gets into bed, covers pulled up around him. He feels slightly chilly but mostly just tired. 

To his surprise he hears the steps from the boots Derek wears coming up the stairs. Derek glances at Stiles, smiles lightly and then makes his way over to the computer, thankfully ignoring what Stiles had said and just making himself comfortable.  
Stiles hears the faint clicking of the mouse and then he loses consciousness. 

***

The young teen knows he’s dreaming because all of this is weird and the last he remembered was being safe in bed with Derek watching over.

But Derek can’t protect him from things he can’t see, you can’t be protected from dreams…or in this case nightmares. He’s wearing his red hooded jacket, tight jeans and no shoes, he’s barefoot for some reason. It’s night time and the full moon is shrouded behind the clouds in the night sky. Stiles startles at hearing a small rustle in the bushes.

Whiskey colored eyes gaze in the direction in fear and anticipation, what comes out isn’t what he expected at all. A small rabbit darts out, stares in his direction and then hops away. 

Stiles shakes his head and makes his way down a path that seems familiar. It should lead him to Derek’s old house that has been recently renovated for the pack. Derek still lives at his loft with Cora and Isaac but he wants to move into the new house soon. It just isn’t ready yet, he’s careful of where he steps and mindful of roots and rocks. The last thing he needs is to trip and die. Can you imagine? Death by tripping over his own two feet, knowing Stiles’ life, it’s probably how he’d go too.  
Some stupid death instead of heroic acts of saving the day; that or he’d be killed by something human and mundane instead of the Supernatural. 

Stiles feels like he’s on the right track, in fact he can see the house in the distance, can see everyone’s car parked in the drive way. All the lights are on and as Stiles get closer he can hear laughter, that everyone is having a good time…without him.  
He feels his heart ache, he should be there, why didn’t they wait for him? He hears footsteps behind him and sees someone he has never seen before in his life. He wants to run, shout, scream for help, scream for Derek and the pack. Yet he finds that he is without words, can’t move, it brings back memories of feeling trapped and helpless with Matt and the Kanima. 

The man smiles darkly in his direction, he looks around the age of Derek, maybe a year or two older. Stiles isn’t sure, he is tall too though shorter than Derek and Dr. Monroe, man is at least five ten though. He has almost shoulder length curly hair, bright blue eyes and a devilish smirk flashing in Stiles’ direction. 

“You may speak now, but they can’t hear you.” The mysterious man states softly, his voice soft like velvet. There’s something very off about this man.  
“Who are you?” Stiles asks, finding his voice and ability to talk finally.

“I think the question you should be asking is what am I?” At this his eyes seem to glow a pale electric blue, similar to Derek’s beta eyes except paler and less vivid. Fangs drop from his teeth and he licks one of his fangs with the tip of his tongue.  
“Vampires are fucking real? Are you the asshole killing everyone?” Stiles scoffs at the man.

“Please Stiles, you knew vampires were real when your Alpha wolf came to your house the other day before the crash.”  
“How do you know about that?” 

“I have been watching over you, I’m trying to keep you safe, I am not the threat here. That doctor that helped you out, He’s the threat. I’m trying to stop him, put an end to his reign of power. “ The stranger supplies. It could almost explain things but Stiles doesn’t feel anywhere safe near this man, nothing like he felt with Dr. Monroe. 

“Right? How do I know you’re not a lying demon bastard?” 

“Cause Stiles, I am going to tell you the truth and share some information with you. My name is Micah, well, it’s one of my names I am called, not the original but I think it suits me. The truth is, the doctor ran you off the road, took you to the hospital and then gave you his blood.”

“Wait, what?!” 

“How do you think you healed so fast Stiles? Did you think it was God? A miracle? Miracles don’t happen, good things don’t happen. He’s linked you to him, blood sharing and all that. He can track you, feel you, try to avoid sharing blood with him in the future.”  
“Why should I just believe you!? It’s not like I asked for his blood, I was practically force fed the stuff.” Stiles feels lost and doesn’t know what to believe. “Wait, am I changing? Will I be like you?”

“Not yet, only if you want to be. It would be nice to have a companion after all this time, especially someone like you. Regardless, be careful Stiles.”

“Wait, how are you here right now?” Stiles asks but there’s no one there. He feels his world shaking, everything is fading and then suddenly he’s staring up at Derek’s face a few inches from him and he’s breathing harshly like he ran a marathon.  
“Stiles! Are you okay? You wouldn’t wake up and I.. I was – “ Derek can’t finish the sentence, can’t say that he was scared without admitting a lot to Stiles.

The young boy just nods and then sits up, he feels dizzy and his head hurts. It feels like someone just tried to attempt inception on his mind and Derek tells him as much.  
It takes a little longer than he’d like once he’s drank a bottle of water down, but he manages to tell Derek about the weird dream and about Micah.

Derek looks freaked and it makes Stiles’ gut churn and fear for the worst. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, look at what I found? http://www.webserieschannel.com/search-for-a-cure-teen-wolf/   
> Mini web series of teen wolf. In episode 2, the most craziest thing is said and I kind of squealed.  
> Stiles talks about how this doctor is the closest to an expert they have when it comes to Werewolves.  
> Scott: Except Derek.  
> Stiles: There you go, just mentioning his name again, okay, do you enjoy hurting me? (clear emotion in his voice)  
> My reaction: Waaaahhha? This reminds me of someone mentioning the random Sterek offscreen moments that happen that we're not aware of but that lines mention vaguely during the show. What happened between them to warrant this attitude?!

**Author's Note:**

> So hello there readers!  
> Guess what? I finally got tumblr, though I'm stumbling around like a baby deer when it comes to it. I still don't even know how to make my url's not look like urls on this site. LOL.  
> But yeah, my tumblr - http://radiostaticwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
